L'adoption de John Watson Holmes
by La'ienth
Summary: Maman pense que l'influence de John Watson sur Sherlock est tellement positive qu'elle doit tout faire pour qu'il reste avec son fils. Si cela signifie adopter de force cet homme, ainsi soit-il. Mycroft arbore son petit air auto-suffisant. Sherlock est horrifié. John se met en mode Badass contre tout le monde.
**L'Adoption de John Watson Holmes**

 **Auteur:** **cyerus**

 **Titre original : ** The Adoption of John Watson Holmes (sur AO3)

 **Traduction** **: Laienth**

 **Résumé :**

Maman pense que l'influence de John Watson sur Sherlock est tellement positive qu'elle doit tout faire pour qu'il reste avec son fils. Si cela signifie adopter de force cet homme, ainsi soit-il.

Mycroft arbore son petit air auto-suffisant. Sherlock est horrifié. John se met en mode Badass contre tout le monde.

 **Crédits** : Ceci est une traduction d'un histoire de cyerus publiée sur le site Archives of Our Own. Je la traduis avec la permission de l'auteur.

* * *

John entra en coup de vent dans l'appartement.

« Sherlock ! »

Sherlock glissa une autre lamelle sous le microscope.

« Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma carte de crédits ?

\- Aurait-elle disparu ? »

John poussa un grognement dans sa barbe.

« Non, elle est juste là dans mon porte-feuille…

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- … au nom de 'John Watson Holmes'. »

Le microscope laissa échapper un grincement de protestation comme une molette était forcée bien au-delà de sa limite. Sherlock releva lentement la tête.

« … quoi ?

\- Et quelqu'un a versé 5 000 livres sur mon compte en banque, ajouta John, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sous la mention de 'pension'.

\- _Quoi ?_ »

Il y a un coup poli frappé à la porte.

« Ah, bonjour, Sherlock, John. »

Sherlock se tourna brusquement, une lueur frénétique dans le regard.

« _Toi !_ Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ , Mycroft ? »

Mycroft claqua la langue d'un ton désaprobateur.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, tu devrais apprendre à réfréner ton hystérie théâtrale. John, j'ai pris la liberté de te procurer un nouveau passeport ainsi qu'un nouveau permis de conduire. Normalement, cela aurait dû prendre quelques mois, mais j'ai fait savoir aux administrations que c'était une priorité spéciale. »

John cligna des yeux.

« Merci ?

\- Pas la peine, John. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour mon nouveau frère. »

Il y eut un silence. Horrifié.

« Bien sûr, ajouta Mycroft, cela veut dire que ta présence au diner de Noël est obligatoire cette année.

\- Le. Diner. De. Noël., fit John d'un ton plat.

\- Oui, Maman veut te présenter au reste de la famille. Ils sont tous très excités à l'idée de te rencontrer, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi.

\- Je vois. » John secoua violemment la tête. « Non, attends, non, je ne vois pas du tout. As-tu perdu la tête ? »

Sherlock fixait son frère.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu.

\- L'hystérie, Sherlock, dit avec légèreté Mycroft. Tu devras arriver un peu en avance, John, Maman veut que tu sois présent lors de sa discussion avec le notaire de la famille. Elle veut être sûre que tu aies une part équitable de l'héritage.

\- Le… quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle veut te donner un titre. Non, ne prend pas cet air alarmé, ce sera juste un titre mineur. Elle voulait aussi te donner un domaine, mais je l'ai convaincue que tu serais plus heureux avec ton propre cabinet de médecin dans le Kensington. Sherlock, imiter un chat en train de s'étrangler n'est pas très attirant.

\- Je… C'est… Est-ce que je suis en train de me faire enlever ? »

Mycroft pinça les lèvres, tapant son parapluie sur le sol.

« Vraiment, John, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Sherlock. Tu réagis d'une façon beaucoup trop dramatique.

\- Dramat… Je suis en train d'être arraché de force à ma famille et d'être transplanté dans votre clan de maniaques délirants fous à lier ! C'est complètement un foutu enlèvement ! cria presque John.

Mycroft renifla.

« Ton ancienne famille consistait en une sœur alcoolique qui s'est éloignée de toi. Et possiblement d'un père alcoolique, nous avons identifié un routier assez belliqueux à Edinbourg qui pourrait correspondre. Je te ferai savoir quand les résultats des tests ADN seront connus. »

John devint immobile et silencieux. Mais seul un idiot pourrait manquer de remarquer le regard de plus en plus meurtrier qui émanait des yeux de John.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mycroft ?

\- Oui, Sherlock ?

\- Pas bon du tout. »

John était recroquevillé dans le sofa et fusillait du regard la table basse comme si elle était personnellement responsable de tous ses problèmes.

Une personne ordinaire aurait dit qu'il boudait.

Sherlock était plus observateur qu'un homme ordinaire, et savait avec certitude que John fulminait silencieusement et qu'il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose pour le faire basculer dans une colère volcanique.

C'était une situation étrange. Sherlock était habitué à ce que ce soit _John_ qui le cajole pour apaiser l'un de ses mouvements d'humeur _à lui_. Cette inversion des rôles était plutôt déconcertante.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. John lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis que Mycroft avait nonchalamment quitté le loft d'un pas sautillant, et la compagnie de John (en quelque sorte, presque, enfin, si il avait été du genre à prêter foi à ces idioties sentimentales) manquait à Sherlock.

Peut-être.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette situation était intolérable, et que cela devait cesser.

« Aussi exécrable que cela soit à admettre, mon frère n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

John transféra son regard meurtrier de la table basse à Sherlock. Les poils se dressèrent le long de la nuque de Sherlock. Il les ignora, comme il ignorait tous les instincts de survie que son corps s'obstinait à garder.

« La famille Holmes a de puissantes relations. Nous prendrons soin de toi beaucoup mieux que ta propre famille ne l'a fait. »

Le regard de John s'intensifia. Les instincts de conservation toussèrent poliment et firent remarquer à Sherlock qu'il ferait mieux de s'arrêter tant que tous ses membres étaient encore intacts. Sherlock leur dit poliment d'aller se faire voir.

« Tu peux surement voir que c'est mieux pour toi comme ça, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas, » dit John d'un ton très, très calme, qui, dans le passé, avait poussé plusieurs soldats à saisir nerveusement leur armure, « le problème. »

Sherlock se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir enfin réussi à faire parler John. Il ajouta un point dans la colonne mentale à son nom, et mit un total négatif infini sous celle de Mycroft.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas changer la vie des gens juste comme ça ! Oui, oui, je sais, ma famille est merdique, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de m'enlever à eux comme ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les travailleurs sociaux le font tout le temps, d'enlever des gens vivants dans des conditions de vie intolérables.

\- Ça. Concerne. Les. Enfants. Sherlock, mordit John. Je suis un soldat adulte vétéran avec un diplôme de médecine. Je m'occupe de moi-même depuis que je suis un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une bande de bourges m'adopte comme si j'étais un chien errant »

Sur ce, John se tourna sur le dos pour fusiller du regard le plafond.

« Surtout si c'est ta famille, » grommela-t-il.

Sherlock se sentit étrangement blessé par cette remarque. Non qu'il puisse en vouloir à John, il partageait lui-même assez souvent ce sentiment à propos de sa famille. Mais quand même.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la table basse, il toucha avec hésitation un bras recouvert par une manche de pull-over.

« Est-ce vraiment si horrible, demanda-t-il doucement, d'avoir un lien de parenté avec moi ? »

Il pensait avoir réussi à garder un ton neutre, mais John releva immédiatement la tête et le scruta attentivement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le bras de John lui réchauffant la paume de la main.

Les yeux de John s'adoucirent lentement. Sherlock pouvait sentir l'espoir fleurir dans sa poitrine.

Il y eut un petit coup poli à la porte.

« Sherlock, John, bonsoir. »

Pendant cinq furieuses secondes, Sherlock aurait pu joyeusement matraquer à mort Mycroft avec son propre parapluie.

John se renferma immédiatement, devenant impassible et silencieux. Sherlock, cependant, pouvait voir qu'il avait sauté l'étape de la colère volcanique et était passé directement au stade supernova.

« Tu ne vas pas nous inviter à entrer ? »

Sherlock poussa un grondement furieux et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées avec l'intention de claquer la porte au nez de Mycroft.

« Sort, Mycro… » Son esprit remarqua enfin : « Nous ?

\- Soit poli avec ton frère, Sherlock. »

Et, oui, c'était bien sa mère qui était en train de lui passer devant tandis qu'il restait à bredouiller sur le seuil.

« Bonjour, John. »

John était en train de se débattre intérieurement, Sherlock pouvait le voir. Mais John était avant tout un officier et un gentleman, et il se mit à contrecœur en position assise.

« M'dame. »

Mme Holmes rit et agita une main élégante.

« Oh, cela n'est pas nécessaire, John. 'Maman' convient très bien. »

John frémit. Mais des siècles de manières farouchement britanniques en face de l'adversité étaient encrées dans son sang, alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Du thé ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

(Quelque part en Afghanistan, plusieurs soldats frissonnèrent et saisirent leur armure, puis s'arrêtèrent et se lancèrent des regards confus.)

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une tasse de thé et d'une assiette de petits gâteaux. Sherlock s'était immédiatement emparé de la place à côté de John sur le canapé, défiant silencieusement quiconque de lui contester cette place. Mme Holmes eut un sourire indulgent, avant de se tourner vers John.

« Alors, mon petit, j'ai entendu dire que Mycroft t'avait contrarié. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement indélicat.

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas un cheval. Ne fais pas de bruits pareils. John ? »

John étudiait scrupuleusement sa tasse de thé, comme si elle pouvait lui dire pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfui en courant la première fois qu'il s'était fait enlever en pleine rue par cet étrange bonhomme souriant et son parapluie. Non, vraiment, pourquoi ?

« Je n'étais pas très content, c'est vrai.

\- Et Mycroft n'était pas vraiment disposé à donner des explications, conclut-elle avec sympathie.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une explication était nécessaire, interrompit Mycroft, avec le ton d'un gamin irascible. Clairement, j'ai surestimé son intelligence. »

Le regard que lui lança John aurait pu stopper net une bande armée de rebelles afghans.

(Et l'avait probablement déjà fait. Il y avait un dossier dans le bureau de Mycroft intitulé « Formulaires de demande de fournitures de bureau de l'année 2009 ». Parmi son contenu se trouvait un disque contenant un film granuleux d'une escarmouche en Afghanistan. Celui-ci montrait plusieurs officiers britanniques coincés sous le feu nourri de l'ennemi, feu qui s'était soudainement et mystérieusement stoppé quelques minutes, au moment où un certain médecin militaire s'était aventuré dans la zone de tir. Ce fut seulement après que John fut retourné à couvert en portant un soldat blessé, que les insurgés, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, se remirent à tirer. Et pas avec le même enthousiasme.)

« Mycroft, le gronda Mme Holmes. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton frère. »

Sherlock et John cillèrent de concert.

Le visage de Mycroft présentait un magnifique exemple de conflit. D'un côté, il était l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne. De l'autre, Maman.

« Je te présente mes excuses, John, » daigna finalement Mycroft, d'un ton suggérant tout le contraire.

John lui sourit en réponse, montrant les canines.

« Pas de problème, » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Mme Holmes parut satisfaite.

« Braves petits. Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu penses que je t'ai adopté parce que je pensais que tu n'étais pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même. »

John ne demanda pas comment elle était au courant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas connaitre la réponse.

« Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible, mon cher. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies tort.

\- Oh ? » demanda John d'un ton neutre.

(Ces soldats d'Afghanistan fouillaient frénétiquement du regard les alentours avec une paranoïa grandissante.)

« Oui, mon cher. Tu vois, » elle s'interrompit et poussa un petit soupir. Tout d'un coup, elle ressembla complètement à une femme exténuée et aimante qui avait dû élever deux enfants brillants mais extrêmement difficiles. « Sherlock est un garçon adorable, mais il n'est pas très doué pour s'occuper de lui-même. Il se met dans de telles situations. Tu peux comprendre, en tant que mère, à quel point cela m'inquiète.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même, » interjeta Sherlock.

John n'avait jamais été aussi synchronisé avec quelqu'un pour lever les yeux au ciel. Que cela lui arrive avec Mycroft entre tous était assez inquiétant.

« Ne nous interromps pas, mon chérie, l'admonesta Mme Holmes. Alors, ces derniers mois, j'ai remarqué des changements chez mon fils. Rien de révolutionnaire, bien sûr. Mais il mange et il dort de manière régulière, et il interagit avec des personnes en dehors de son cercle habituel. Et il ne finit presque jamais à l'hôpital, parce que tu veilles sur lui. »

Mme Holmes se pencha et agrippa l'une des mains de John dans les siennes. John parut mal à l'aise, mais la laissa faire. (Sherlock perçut une pointe de satisfaction vindicative. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait toucher John sans demander sa permission au préalable).

« Je dois admettre, John, que j'ai agi de manière très égoïste, et je m'en excuse. Mais tu es bon pour lui, John. Si bon. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu le quittes. Peux-tu pardonner à une mère d'essayer de faire ce qui est le mieux pour son enfant ? »

L'idée que John puisse le quitter n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Sherlock. Il devra faire des réductions au niveau du budget, bien sûr. Probablement diminuer sa quantité de produits chimiques, de ses équipements de laboratoire, et de ses patchs de nicotine pour arriver à payer le loyer seul. La nourriture ne sera pas un problème, il pouvait se nourrir gratuitement. Mais il devra réduire sa consommation d'électricité, et cela interfèrera avec ses expériences.

Plus personne pour lui faire du thé ou pour lui lancer des coussins à la tête lorsqu'il fera grincer son violon à quatre heure du matin. Plus de murmures d'émerveillement, plus de rire inapproprié sur une scène de crime. Plus de présence chaleureuse à ses côté, déterminé et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Plus de poursuite au clair de lune se terminant avec eux deux trébuchant en entrant dans l'appartement, et s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre comme des petits chiots, riant, hors d'haleine et plein d'adrénaline.

Et ne serait-ce pas ironique si la chose même supposée empêcher John de le quitter provoquait justement cela ? Si John décidait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ces gens qui manipulaient sa vie, s'il se levait et qu'il partait juste comme ça, comme tant d'autres anciens amis de Sherlock ?

Une main posée sur son genou interrompit ses pensées avant qu'elles ne puissent générer joyeusement des scénarios encore plus terrifiants.

John s'était extirpé de la poigne de sa mère, et le regardait avec une inquiétude muette. Sherlock lui rendit son regard d'un air misérable, rayonnant son angoisse et la douleur qui faisait agoniser son âme.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Calme-toi avec le pathos, tu veux ? Je ne vais pas te quitter. »

La sombre panique quitta Sherlock si brusquement que son esprit bredouilla une fraction de seconde.

John regarda Mme Holmes droit dans les yeux.

« Jamais. Pour rien au monde, » dit-il avec une calme conviction.

Mycroft avait un sourire si neutre qu'il était évident qu'il retenait un commentaire acerbe sur le sentimentalisme humain. Sherlock, de son côté, faisait l'expérience d'une émotion inconnue. C'était chaud et cotonneux et si incroyablement doucereux que, si cela prenait une forme physique, cela se manifesterait avec le décor du blog de Molly Hooper : étincelant avec des cœurs à paillettes et des chatons.

« Oh, John, renifla Mme Holmes en se tapotant les yeux avec un mouchoir de soie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi. »

John eut un petit rire piteux avec l'air résigné d'un homme sachant qu'il courait à sa perte.

« Enfin, si vous pouviez l'empêcher de ramener autant de membres sectionnés à la maison…

\- Quoi ? »

Mme Holmes lança un regard sévère à Sherlock. Sherlock se ratatina dans son canapé.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, intervint hâtivement John. C'est juste que ça serait sympa de pouvoir manger quelque chose qui n'ait pas été à côté d'une tête tranchée. Vous savez, juste de de temps en temps. »

Mme Holmes lui tapota le genou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher. Je vous ferez envoyer un autre réfrigérateur. » Elle lança un regard plein de reproches à Sherlock. « Sherlock, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de garder tes expériences dans ta propre chambre ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, jeune homme ! »

Le regard de John passa de Mme Homes à Sherlock, puis à Mycroft, puis retournèrent à Mme Holmes.

(Sherlock était trop occupé à se tortiller sous le regard désappointé de sa mère pour le remarquer. Mais plus tard Mycroft lui dira que, pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de John s'éclaira d'une jubilation diabolique.)

« Oh, non, ne prenez pas cette peine, fit John en se frottant la nuque avec un sourire dépréciatif. Cela ne pose aucun problème, vraiment. Pas comme tous ces ordres de restrictions, les ASBOS pour délinquances, dont je n'arrête pas d'écoper.

\- _Des ASBOS_ ? »

L'expression sur le visage de Mme Holmes ne pouvait être décrite autrement que comme celui d'un parent dont les enfants désobéissants et rebelles avaient réussi à entrainer leur frère obéissant et bien-élevé dans un marécage boueux juste avant un diner important avec l'élite de la société britannique.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Sherlock, » promit Mme Holmes d'un ton menaçant.

Sherlock déglutit.

« Oui Maman.

\- Mycroft, tu vas te débarrasser de ces ASBOS, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Maman, acquiesça Mycroft d'un air suffisant, se prélassant dans le plaisir glorieux de Ne Pas Avoir d'Ennuis avec Maman.

\- Merci, Mycroft, fit John d'un ton sincère. Je te pardonne pour les kidnappings et pour les caméras dans ma chambre. »

Mycroft pâlit.

La demi-heure suivante fut, pour Sherlock, terrifiante au-delà des mots. Sa mère le tançait tour à tour avec Mycroft. John plaçait de temps en temps un : « ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment » et une remarque sensée apaiser sa mère qui ne faisait en réalité qu'Empirer. Les. Choses.

Vers la fin, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester assis et d'écouter. Il n'avait plus la force d'essayer de se défendre. Mycroft n'était pas en meilleur état. Durant une courte pause au milieu d'une tirade, son frère (génétiquement) tourna des yeux embués de douleurs vers lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ semblèrent-ils lui crier.

 _Moi ? Mais c'est de ta faute, tout ça !_

 _C'est toi qui a laissé entrer John Watson dans ta vie._

 _Tu avais gelé mes comptes en banque, je devais trouver un colocataire !_

 _Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu avais juste accepté de travailler pour moi._

 _J'aurais pu, mais le fratricide est mal vu par la société._

« Les garçons ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et regardèrent leur mère en furie.

« Vous allez cesser de vous disputer tout de suite ! Honnêtement, vous deux !

\- Désolée, Maman, » marmonnèrent-ils en cœur. Ils ne demandèrent pas comment elle pouvait savoir qu'ils se disputaient alors qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot. Les mères savent toujours.

Mme Holmes rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

« Merci pour le thé, John. J'ai bien peur de devoir écourter cette visite. D'autres rendez-vous, comprends-tu.

\- Bien sûr, fit John en la raccompagnant à la porte. Alors, euh, il y a un moyen de faire annuler l'adoption ? »

Mme Holmes rit et lui tapota la joue. John grimaça mais le supporta stoïquement.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, mon petit. Tu as déjà été ajouté sur la tapisserie familiale, cela serait beaucoup trop compliqué de tout défaire, maintenant.

\- Puis-je au moins garder mon nom ? tenta désespérément John. C'est juste que c'est étrange de se faire appeler 'Docteur Holmes', après toutes ces années. »

Mme Holmes y réfléchit.

« C'est acceptable. Très bien, je ferai en sorte que Mycroft fasse faire de nouveaux papiers d'identité pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- Tu prendras soin de Sherlock pour moi, n'est-ce pas, John ?

\- Oui M'dame.

\- Tu es un bon garçon. » Elle lança un dernier regard aux deux hommes qui étaient restés assis dans un silence abasourdi. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus comme John, tous les deux ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement. Mycroft eut un tic nerveux.

Puis elle fut partie.

John referma la porte et hocha pensivement la tête.

« Vous savez, je commence à voir le côté positif de cette histoire.

\- Espèce de … » Mycroft se débattait pour trouver un mot assez explicite – dans plus de dix langues différentes. « Espèce de …

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste d'utiliser notre propre mère contre… Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

John haussa les épaules en enfilant son manteau.

« Au pub. Il y a un match en ce moment. J'ai rendez-vous avec une partie des gars.

\- Mais il n'y a même pas deux heures, tu disais que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller!

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ne m'attends pas Sherlock. Mycroft, dégage. »

La porte claqua. Ils entendirent John descendre les marches, sifflotant joyeusement un air de supporter de rugby.

Un silence surnaturel s'abattit sur l'appartement.

« Mycroft ?

\- Oui, Sherlock ?

\- Ça veut dire que c'est John le favori, maintenant ? »


End file.
